Ebrio
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: [Two-shot] ¿Cómo un estado de alcoholismo podía destruir tanto? Ahora Meiko debía decidir entre la línea del amor y la de la amistad, ¿elegirá la correcta?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños. La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

Un fuerte sonido hizo eco en la mansión de los Vocaloids de la compañía Crypton. Meiko dejó de revisar los contratos sobre futuras giras y firmas y miró la puerta de su habitación cerrada, se suponía que todos estaban durmiendo y nadie había salido de aquí así que ¿quién podría ser? Abandonó su silla de escritorio de piel sintética y salió de su cuarto, no sin antes apagar la luz. Encendió de inmediato la luz del pasillo y se oyó un sonido de algo caerse, al instante se fue hacia las escaleras y vio un cuerpo justo debajo de las mismas. Incluso con la luz que ya apenas llegaba desde el sitio donde estaba pudo descifrar de quién se trataba.

—¿Kaito? ¿Qué hacías fuera de casa? —preguntó extrañada, puesto que nadie le había notificado sobre la salida de Kaito.

—Mei... ¿chan?

Un hipo se apoderó de él, haciendo que se le dificulte hablar.

—No puede ser, ¿en serio estuviste bebiendo? Tu tolerancia al alcohol es pésima, pedazo de idiota, ¿y si te pasa algo, eh? ¿Me dices quién es el listillo que te salva el pellejo?

—Mei... chan... no te preocupes... Gakupo-kun... me salvaría.

Cada pausa que hacía era otro hipo que le interrumpía, probablemente estaría así todo el rato. Ayudó a Kaito a reincorporarse y fueron subiendo con cuidado a la segunda planta donde irían directamente al cuarto del joven de cabellera azul. Una vez llegaron, la castaña tumbó al muchacho en la cama y se sentó a su lado. Suspiró, estaba demasiado ocupada como para estar pendiente de este tipo de cosas.

—De todas formas... Mei-chan... no te pre... preocupes.

—¿¡Qué no me preocupe!? ¡Pudiste ser secuestrado! ¡Eres alguien famoso al que le podrían hacer cualquier cosa si no disponen de seguridad! —susurró, ya que no quería que el resto se metiera en algo de lo que no tienen culpa.

—Eres adorable, Mei-chan.

La mujer se sonrojó fuertemente, vio que la cara de tonto de antes era sustituida por una más seria, aunque igualmente se notaban los efectos del alcohol. ¿Por qué se estaba ruborizando si sabía que no era él mismo? Fue lo que pensó, tal vez esto de desvelarse no le estaba haciendo un bien a su cuerpo.

—Mei... chan.

De estar sentada pasó a estar acostada y acorralado por los fuertes brazos de Kaito, lo último que se estaba preguntando es el cómo reunió fuerzas para estabilizarse y ponerla en ese estado.

—Kaito, apártate, debes descansar. Mañana hay...

—Te amo.

Silencio. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y el calor subía por ambos cuerpos, sobretodo por parte de Meiko, que tenía su cara ardiendo y era incapaz de darle unos buenos y merecidos golpes por dejarla de una forma tan extraña a su parecer.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... ¿cómo no puedes darte cuenta? Quiero que me mires como algo más que un compañero de trabajo, deseo que esos bellos ojos que posees me miren como un hombre.

Con cada palabra que decía su rostro se acercaba más al de ella hasta el punto de que había una mísera y casi invisible línea que los separaba. Esto tenía que terminar, ¿por qué no estaba haciendo nada por detenerlo? ¿Acaso también ansiaba ese beso? Palabras sobraron desde luego, dejando que sus deseos se desataran, aunque su acompañante amante del helado se estaba pasando un poco a la hora de meter mano. Quería parar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba extasiada por esos toques y ese dulce beso que estaban compartiendo. Estaba indecisa, necesitaba decidir antes de que esto acabara en algo erótico. Justo antes de decir algo, notó como sus bocas se separaban y un gran peso caía sobre ella.

—No puede ser.

Se había dormido encima, en un momento tan crucial de elegir entre la línea de la amistad y la del amor. Suspiró aliviada, al menos no tenía que decidir eso ahora, tendría un poco más de tiempo si es que se llega a acordar de lo que ha pasado esta madrugada, porque ella no sería quien le recordara el que hayan compartido un momento tan íntimo. Iba a escabullirse hasta su habitación para irse a dormir de una vez por todas, pero para su sorpresa su brazo izquierdo estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza por un dormido Kaito, ¿era en serio que debía quedarse a dormir aquí? ¿Qué le diría a la hora de despertar? Definitivamente no podía quedarse aquí. Trató de todas las formas posibles zafarse de su agarre, pero nada, aún no podía creer como es que tenía tanta fuerza con la cantidad de veces que se escaquea de ir al gimnasio.

Se acostó lo más alejada posible de él e intentó conciliar el sueño, uno el cual tardaría lo mismo que les dura a los Kagamine las verduras en el plato, horas, y unas muy largas.

* * *

 **Aquí Shade con un nuevo two-shot~ (y cambio de nombre de Kimi no Sakura a Shade-Revolver)**

 **Hacía mucho que no escribía de mi OTP de OTP's de Vocaloid, además de que son muy escasos y mi corazoncito de shipper necesitaba algo de ellos, así que aquí vengo a traer variedad al fandom~**

 **Juro por todas mis waifus y husbandos que traeré la segunda parte muy pronto, confíen en mí ;w;**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta parte :33**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
